


Jack You Up

by JohnFDeLeon



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Club AU, Deepthroating, M/M, Milo is a slut, Milo should never get drunk. Ever, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnFDeLeon/pseuds/JohnFDeLeon
Summary: Milo gets a little slutty at the club with his Italian lover.
Relationships: Vincenzo “Vinny” Santorini/Milo Thatch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Jack You Up

_What you talking about motherfucker? I can see what you got. You know I'm gonna control the situation. It's just another way for me to play god. Spin round quick rock yo body. You know that I am mister matter of fact. I don't understand what you got inside yo body baby but it makes me want to jack you up! Jack you up! Jack you Up! Jack you up! Jack you up!_

Milo Thatch. The last of the Atlantis crew that people would expect to be a slut or get drunk. But it was a surprise when Vinny, Joshua, Mole and Audrey took him to one of the hottest clubs in town. What started off as a single drink turned into Milo dancing around like he didn’t have a care in the world. For god’s sake, this was the grandson of Thaddeus Thatch! But Milo was throwing it back on Vinny like he didn’t have a care in the world. Vinny had his hands on Milo’s ass, smirking to himself. “Hey, Vinny. You’re such a stud. You’re just the sexiest~.”, Milo slurred, giggling. Vinny rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Oh ehh, you sure about that with the way you’re throwing it back on me, Milo?”, Vinny responded. 

_This is a heart attack waiting to happen. Love me hard till I break inside. For all the people I got something you can suck on and it's big and long and dangerous to put inside your mouth. I'll watch you die a thousand times motherfucker. I'll watch you ungh when you get on top. I don't understand what you got inside yo body baby but it makes me want to jack you up. Jack you up! Jack you Up! Jack you up! Jack you up!_

Vinny felt himself get hard, as Milo felt the erection against his ass. He had an idea as he pulled Vinny by the sweater collar to the bathroom, Vinny signaling to Audrey and the others that he’d be back soon. As Vinny and Milo entered a stall, Milo locked the door and unzipped Vinny’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. __Psycho I'm fucking wasted bam bam my shit is outta hand, Psycho I'm fucking wasted bam bam my shit is outta hand. Do you want some of this? Some of this, Some of this, Some of this, Some of this, Some of this. Wow let's go and don't you come back no more unless you want to get some of this. Let's go and don't you come back no more unless you want to get some of this!__

Milo licked his lips, looking at Vinny’s erection. “I hope you don’t mind if I give you a blow job, daddy~.”, Milo said, teasingly. “Fuck, Milo…”, Vinny groaned out. Milo immediately went to town, sucking and licking Vinny’s member. Vinny covered his eyes, groaning. He was corrupting Milo, a sweet innocent man. If Thaddeus were still alive, he’d surely have Vinny’s head. “So big, daddy~”, Milo whined against Vinny’s cock. “Don’t call me that…~”, Vinny said in between breaths.

__Come on baby let's go. You won't regret it. Come on baby let's go. I'm not retarded. And now I'm back everybody, I really missed you all during that bridge. Gentlemen do not prefer blondes they prefer an amazing eclectic record collection any day of the week. You fake it every night I bet you fake it. I can tell when I look at your thighs. I don't understand what you got inside yo body baby but it makes me want to jack you up. Jack you up! Jack you Up! Jack you up! Jack you up!_ _

The way Milo was sucking his cock, Vinny was sure to cum any minute. And sure enough he did. Vinny released in Milo’s mouth, who in return swallowed the salty liquid. “Daddy..I want you inside of me..~”, Milo said, sluttily. Vinny sighed as he pulled off his sweater and pulled Milo’s clothes off. As soon as that was done, Vinny entered Milo. “A-ahhhn~!”, Milo moaned out. Hearing these moans made Vinny start to dirty talk Milo. “You’re such a good boy~. Good boys make their daddies happy~. And by god, you’re making me the happiest~. Your ass is so tight and inviting, your moans are so fucking cute, your cock is adorable and you look so cute, moaning my name~.“, Vinny groaned, thrusting. Milo moaned in response as Vinny angled himself to where he could reach Milo’s prostate. When he did, Milo started cursing in loud streams. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck~! Aaaahn~!”, Milo moaned out. “‘M close, daddy!”, Milo said, panting. Vinny, in turn started to pound Milo hard. Milo; panting, released all over the bathroom wall and floor. Vinny continued for a good solid hour that had Milo releasing like a glue factory until he felt his high. Vinny released in Milo’s hole and pulled out. “We should get back before the others get suspicious.”, Milo said. Vinny nodded as he put his boxers and pants on and threw on Milo’s tank top. Milo did the same, putting Vinny’s sweater on. When they got out, Sweet and Mole were standing in front of the door. “You two could’ve at least waited to get home to bone, Vin.”, Sweet said, disappointed. Mole nodded, although he was secretly impressed with Vinny’s skill. Milo and Vinny were going to get an earful from Sweet when they got home.


End file.
